Meteor Challenge
Meteor Challenge (later retitled Meteor Run) was a GMod/MTV game show hosted by H2O Delirious between 22/10/2014 and 22/10/2014, in which a group of contestants had to survive in a house whilst being bombarded by meteorites. Season 1 H20 Delirious starts a countdown from 2 then fires the missle that makes the meteors but kills EVERYONE, then what is technically Season 2 starts. Season 2 Vanoss was technically the winner as he survived for the longest. His prize (the house), however, had been completely demolished by the bombardment abart from the main structure, leading Vanoss to proclaim that "those are windows". Season two ended when Mini Ladd shouted "Season THREE!", whereupon season 3 started. Season 3 Delirious starts with saying "Welcome to season tw-" then Mini Ladd yells "SEASON 3" but then after Vanoss says "Worst Host" Delirious kills himself/gets a heart attack, "Season 4..." says Mini Ladd... Season 4 At this point the title is changed to "Meteor Run". After several pauses during a live broadcast, Delirious asks who really won the house, whereupon Vanoss replies that he won the house last season. Delirious then changes the prize to the Liberator Monster truck from GTA V, which is then stolen by one of the contestants and driven off the pier. Once again, Delirious started the bombardment before they could get into the house, and they all died except for Nogla, who died seconds later, and Mini, who now "gets to keep the trick, like, forever". Season 6 Season 5 started with a debate over what season it was, briefly settling on 6, before jumping ahead to season 19... Season 19 H2O Delirious decides to find out what happened to the missing seasons and uses the DeLorean Time Machine to go back in time but ends up crashing into the sea. Season 5 (Back to Season 6) Delirious says "The House" in a very dramatic way. Cartoonz was the first to be killed off, followed almost instantly by Vanoss, who had been saying all through the season that he would win because he was in the "magic spot", and Nogla almost immediately. Mini and Basically are the only two left after this, but the video fades out before we find out who won, effectively ending the series on a cliffhanger. However, according to Basically's version of the video, after Vanoss died Basically saw Mini cheating a split second before they (as well as Cartoonz) were both killed instantly. Afterwards, Delirious proclaimed that he was "sick and tired of diong this sh*tty-ass program", claiming he wasn't even getting paid for it. Delirious then starts an as-yet-unseen series of the show. Vanoss claims to have the "winning strategy" so naturally Basically and Mini follow him. Vanoss attempts to shield himself from the blast by using the fridge and other kitchen appliances as a shield. It fails dismally and Vanoss, Nogla and Basically are all killed, leaving just Mini Ladd and Cartoonz. Then Mini Ladd is killed (as well as Vanoss and Basically, but they were already dead so that doesn't count. Vanoss stated that he "lost twice in the same season".), after this everyone starts dying repeatedly from Delirious's meteor bombardment going out of control whilst Delirious congratulates Cartoonz, then EVERYONE is killed. To date there have been no further episodes. Contestants Vanoss BasicallyIDoWrk CaRtOoNz Mini Ladd Daithi De Nogla Category:Videos